The Blonde Bomb
by cw2k
Summary: Nina, Helena and Rachel have more plans for our couple, Chris and Melody.
1. Introduction

The Blonde Bomb

Introduction

 _"Welcome to the Blonde Bomb. I am Madam Nina Williams."_

 _"I am Madam Helena Douglas."_

 _And I am Madam Rachel."_

 _Nina: "This is a follow-up to Madam Nina 2, as we have more videos with Chris and Melody._

 _Helena: My girls of Dead or Alive are ready for more action._

 _Nina: As well as my Tekken girls. Can Chris and Melody handle that heat?  
_

 _Rachel: As well as us? We shall see._


	2. Video 1: Kokoro

The Blonde Bomb

Video 1: Kokoro

On one hot spring day, Chris wss grilling burgers and hot dogs as his lovely lady, Melody, was chilling on the beach.

"Babe, the food is done."

Melody woke up and went to him. "You really are a fast cook, are you?"

"I guess I am."

Before they ate, Nina, Rachel and Helena arrived.

"Greetings, you two," said Helena.

"Ladies, welcome."

Melody noticed Rachel. "You're new."

"This is Rachel," said Nina.

Chris and Melody welcomed the blonde trio and ate.

"So what are you ladies up to?" Melody asked.

"We were speaking with Kokoro, Chris. She wants another video with you."

"Really?"

"She wants to see you. She's inside the house."

Chris walked in and saw Kokoro in the kitchen in her dark blue bikini.

"Kokoro?"

"Hey, Chris."

"Nina tells me you have a video with me."

"I do. I'll be right back."

Five minutes later, Nina signals Chris to come to the bedroom. He sees Kokoro in her white strapless top and matching skirt.

"This is a daddy-daughter roleplay video," said Nina. "Kokoro had been a bad girl and it's up to you to teach her a lesson. Ready?"

They both nodded.

"Action!"

Kokoro walked in the house.

Chris: Had a good day at school?

Kokoro: Whatever.

Chris: Kokoro, what's the matter with you?

Kokoro: Nothing...

Chris: Did something happen?

Kokoro: Why are you worried about it?

Chris: Lose the attitude! What happened at school?

Kokoro: Leave me alone!

Kokoro ran to her room. Chris followed and entered. She was crying.

Chris: Kokoro?

Kokoro: I'm sorry, dad. My boyfriend dumped me...

Chris: What? Why?

Kokoro: He said I wasn't good enough!

Chris: Oh come on.

Kokoro held him close.

Chris: I'm sorry, baby.

Kokoro looked at him and kissed him. It turned into a liplock. Kokoro began taking her outfit. They continue kissing as she takes his pants off. She began going down his body slowly until she reached his member. She pulled his boxers off and gave him a blowjob. Chris moaned at the feeling of her sweet lips around his member. She didn't do this too long as she climbs on top and took him into her vagina. She slowly lowered herself until he was deep. She lowered her body to him and kissed him. His hands slowly roamed her thighs as she moved her hips. He rose up to kiss her neck, causing her to bounce. She moaned loud as her vagina was tightening him up. She went faster. He licked around her breasts. After a few minutes, he pumped hard into her. Nina pinpointed the action from Kokoro's face. She was moaning loud. Rachel catches Chris' member drilling into her. He was not going fast but kept steady. He looked down at Kokoro.

Kokoro: You're so good, baby! Don't stop! Ah! Ah!

His seed was about to come out. He gave her some strong thrusts but not too hard. He blasted his seed into her.

"Cut," said Nina. "What did you think, Rachel?"

"Seeing his penis going good in her vagina... it turns me on."

"Well done, guys."

"Thank you, Nina," said Kokoro.


	3. Video 2: Ayane

The Blonde Bomb

Video 2: Ayane

A few days later, Chris was visiting Nina's place. Her and Rachel were speaking with Ayane in her living room.

"There he is," said Nina.

"Hi, Chris," Ayane greeted him.

"Ayane..."

"Nina yold me you have another video with me. Right here."

Ayane is wearing her navy blue bikini and a white open long sleeve shirt.

"Action!" Rachel called. Him and Ayane sat down and kissed. She took her shirt off. He massaged her breasts and kissed her neck.

"You ready for this?" Chris asked.

Ayane reached for his hard member and massaged it. "I want you."

Ayane laid him down on the couch. She took her bikini off and got on top. They liplock. She took his dress pants off and stroked him gently. Ayane looked at him as she took him into her vagina. She used the tip to rub against the opening before lowering herself. Chris held her hips as she starts going back and forth in a slow steady pace. She managed to take him deep. He rose up to kiss her. Ayane kept moving her hip as he pumped with her.

Next, he got behind her and took her. Ayane was moaning softly as he held her hips. He picked up the pace, admiring her derriere. She moaned loud as he continued hitting her spot.

After five more minutes, he is on top, thrusts deep into Ayane with smooth gentle strokes. Melody walked in to see the action.

"How is he doing?" She asked.

"Look how he is doing Ayane," said Rachel.

"He does me the same way."

"Is that so? Then perhaps we should see you two in action."

Melody looked at Chris. The way he was pumping into Ayane got her pussy wet. She started massaging through her short silver dress. Chris sees her and went fast.

"I see Melody wanting you," Ayane said while moaning loud. Melody fingered herself faster, causing Chris to pump harder.

"Harder,baby!"

He gave Ayane some powerful thrusts until he groaned loud, shooting his seed into Ayane. She sees Melody with her thick thighs across sitting down.

"Chris, I need a favor," Ayane asked.

"What is it?"

"I want you to spend the night with me. My half-sister, Kasumi, is coming tonight to see me."

"Ok."

"I want to see how you handle her."

Chris nodded and kisses Ayane. Afterward, he and Melody went shopping.

"Who is this Kasumi?" She asked.

"No idea, but it wouldn't hurt to find out."


	4. Spend the Night

The Blonde Bomb

Spending the Night

Chris was in his jacuzzi relaxing after shopping with Melody. Later that night, he went to the house next door and visited Ayane.

"Chris, come in." The house was lit barely with scented candles.

Ayane was wearing her pink nightgown with nothing underneath. He sees a young auburn-haired female wearing her blue nightgown with nothing underneath.

"Greetings. I am Kasumi."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"So this is the one you told me about."

"Yes."

"I saw that video earlier today."

"What do you think?"

Kasumi walked closer to him. "Stay the night with us?"

"Of course."

Chris held Kasumi close and kissed her. He massaged her breasts. She took her nightgown off. He could've sworn she was a supermodel with that body. he laid her on the floor, licking around her breasts. He took his pants off and climbed on top. They liplocked as he managed to take his hard steel into her vagina. As usual he is careful with his movements. He didn't go in right away, instead he continued kissing her and went down her neck. Kasumi knew Chris did not enter her for fear of hurting her, but she took it and lifted her hips to take him in.

"I know you don't want to hurt. That is very honorable of you. Take me."

Chris started slowly, easing his way deep, but making sure there was no pain. Kasumi wrapped her legs around him and told him to go deep. So he did. They kept liplocking as he kept his thrusts steady.

"Ayane was right! Ah! Mmmm, baby."

Kasumi sat on his lap facing hip and moved her hips back and forth. He massaged her body and used her hips to make her bounce. He laid down and placed his hands on her thighs. She moaned loud as she went hard. After a few more minutes, he grunted loud as he exploded inside Kasumi. She laid on his chest. Ayane was watching the action the whole time.

"That... was ...amazing..."

"How was he, Kasumi?"

"You were right. I see why Kokoro loves him. He was so wonderful."


	5. Video 3: Helena

The Blonde Bomb

Video 3: Helena

A few days later, Chris was barbequing on the beach, talking to Melody on the phone.

"Sounds great, Mel. I'll see you tonight."

As he hung and continued cooking on the grill, filled with hot dogs and Sirloin steaks, his phone rang again. It was Helena.

"Hello, Helena."

"Chris, are you busy?"

"I'm grilling right now, and Melody is at work."

"I'm going to come over if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Why?"

"Ayane came by and told me of your night with her and Kasumi. After what she told me, it got me thinking that you and I need a video together, if you are able."

"Of course. I'm seeing Melody at the movies. We're checking out The Incredibles 2."

"Splendid! I will be there soon."

Twenty minutes later, Helena arrived in her black business suit. "Bonjour, Chris."

"Helena! Welcome. How's your business?"

"I was able to make several yuri videos after my 3 month vacation with Rachel and Nina in Puerto Rico, but my girls miss you."

"Oh, you were in Puerto Rico?"

"Oh yes. Now... do you miss me?"

"Yea."

"So does Nina and Rachel. Do you think about us? Just like you do Melody?"

"Everyday."

They kiss.

"Wait one moment."

Helena set the camcorder and pressed play. They kiss again and she began stripping her suit off. He massaged her breasts. Helena went down and took his shorts off and stroked him. She took it in her mouth slowly and blowjobs him. Helena knew Chris wouldn't want to force her to do it. She does it on her own accord. She went faster. After five minutes, Chris sat down and Helena straddles him.

"Chris, close your eyes and enjoy."

He did as she took his member into her vagina. She moved her hips as they liplock. He palmed her smooth thighs as she bounced. The camera angled to her face on the right side, showing her moaning as she was bouncing. Chris licked around her breasts as he palmed her ass, forcing her to go harder. Five minutes later, Chris took helena from behind. He massaged her breasts.

"Chris, baby. Don't stop. Ah."

He remained steady but picked up some speed. Then, he took Helena with her legs around him. He pumped deeper into her. The camera caught an angle of his member pumping in and out of her vagina while maintaining her carefulness. He kisses her.

"Oh, baby. My vagina needs you. Please, baby. Take it!"

He went faster. After five minutes, his seed was ready.

"Cum inside me, baby!"

He did, filling her real good.

"I want you to visit my office more often."

"I'll do that."

A few hours later, Chris and Melody went to the movies watching The Incredibles 2. Melody laid her head on his right shoulder. Quite a romantic date for them too.


End file.
